Blood Ties
by mentos93
Summary: In this alternate world Harry Potter is not the son of James Potter, instead he is the son of his best friend Remus Lupin, but nobody knows that; not even Sirius. This is a story of love, family, and forgiveness. Lupin/Tonks pairing later on. BTW the cover photo is how I imagine Harry to look as Remus's son (After the truth comes out) He looks like James at the beginning.
1. Prologue

I do not own Harry Potter and any of its characters.

OOOOO

Prologue

November 3, 1979

Rain poured down heavily on this cold winter night making it hard and especially unreasonable to take a stroll at this particular time, but Remus Lupin did not care, in fact he did not seem to notice. As he approached the two story house, otherwise known as Potter Manor, Remus only cared to find the only person that could give him comfort when his world was falling apart. He rapt at the door a couple of times waiting patiently for it to open and when it did, he let out a breath and looked upon the red haired woman he loved so much.

"She's gone" He whispered.

Lily Potter felt her heart break for friend as she saw how he looked. His mother had been battling cancer for the last four months. The disease had come out of nowhere and spread so fast, it weakened her and took her without much warning. The first thing that came to Lily's mind was to get her friend out of the horrendous rain and get him dry and warm. In a matter of minutes. Remus was sitting by the fireplace, dried up after a quick spell, a quilt over his shoulder, and a cup of tea in his hands.

He stayed quiet as he stared at the cream colored carpet on the floor, Lily sitting across from him silent as well.

"James?"

"Overnight mission" Lily said quietly studying the werewolf. She could understand how he felt, she too had lost her parents about six months ago.

"In time her memory would begin to give you reasons to smile. I know it hurts so much right now, but that's okay, it's okay to cry about it Remus." Lily told him. He remained silent for a couple more minutes before he spoke

"I never got to make her proud of me" said Remus "I promised her I'd pay her back for having to deal with a werewolf son for many years. She was always so worried, so concerned, even if she didn't understand how things in our world worked, she was always there for me"

"It's what mothers do" Lily said taking his hand in hers. Remus's breath caught in his throat. The slightest touch from Lily usually did that to him. "And seeing you happy was all the reward she needed. Having you for a son is worthy to be proud of, you didn't need to have some fancy occupation or have tons of money to make your mum proud, Remus. She raised a good man. You were enough." She gave his hand a little squeeze when he bowed his head to look away from her.

"She didn't deserve this lils" He voice cracked as tears finally came to his eyes "I'll take her place in a heartbeat" at this point he began to cry and Lily made her way to the chair he was sitting in. She placed the tea cup trembling in his hands on the nearest surface and wrapped her arms around him, allowing Remus to hold her and cradle his head between her neck and shoulder. Lily rocked him gently as she stroked his damp hair, humming silently. She felt tears come to her eyes as she too remembered her parents, the night of their passing still fresh in her memory. She had been worst than Remus, refusing to speak to anyone and locking herself in her room, only James had been able to get through to her. She frowned slightly when she thought of James and the fight that they had before he and Sirius left for their mission. She was so angry at her husband at the moment that she preferred not to think about him. She placed a kiss on Remus's head and noticed how his body went rigid around her.

Lily knew what kind of feelings Remus had for her and once upon a time in Hogwarts, she may have reciprocated those same feelings. In Fifth year they had been sneaking around to see each other, snogging in broom closets and dark corridors, because Remus didn't want James to see him with the girl that James too was infatuated with, and Lily didn't want to be seen with a marauder, albeit the more reserved one, he was still a marauder. Their little romance ended after a week when Lily told him she preferred being friends. Remus had agreed, but it seemed he only agreed for her benefit. Instead he had fallen with her more and more over the years.

Remus moved to look up at her and their eyes met. Her shiny emerald eyes were sad but they studied his face with care. He held her gaze and waited for her to move away from him like she always did, when the temperature between them began to rise. Lily noticed how close they were but she made no attempt to move, instead she moved the hair that had fallen on Remus's face and stroked his cheek gently. The werewolf with tears in his eyes assessed her movements for a few seconds before moved closer to her waiting to see if she would move. His lips met hers softly as if waiting to see what she would do he moved away to study her face. Lily wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him closer kissing him properly. It didn't take long for the kiss to go from slow and hesitant to urgent and needy. As one thing led to another, none of the occupants in the living room thought about the consequences of their actions. Grief, anger and need ruled their thinking and by the time morning came, the sun greeting them laying on the floor, bodies wrapped together by the quilt in front of the quenched fireplace, rational came back to place.

OooOOOOoooo

Remus paced the room, his hands pulling at his hair. Lily stood watching him getting more annoyed by the second.

"What were we THINKING!" Remus yelled

"Again. We weren't. Stop pacing, you are making dizzy!" Lily snapped

"James is going to kill me. I can't believe I did this to him, I'm his friend and –"

"Stop it! Please stop it!" Lily said. Wiping away the tears in her eyes. She messed up. She woke up this morning feeling as evil as Voldemort himself. Why had she let what happened happen. She didn't even have any reason to be that angry at James. Was she going to sleep with every one of his friends every time he got on her nerves? She shouldn't have drank all that firewhiskey earlier, but that was not the point. She had been unfaithful to her husband and with non-other than one of his best friends. A man, she knew was still in love with her and she took advantage of that fact and no less on a night he was feeling vulnerable. Yes, she thought, she was worse than Voldemort.

"Why didn't you stop me? I would have stopped Lily" Remus said

"I was angry at him and I wanted to comfort you, I wasn't thinking"

"So you used me"

"No! Don't you dare stand there and place all of the blame on me when this is what you've wanted since you were fifteen!" Remus fell silent and sat in the closest chair best to him. She was right. He could not blame her, he knew what he was doing, and he could not place the blame on his grief either.

"What do we do now?" He asked

"Nothing. This" She pointed between the both of them "Never happened. I'll use the day after contraceptive spell in case of you know, I don't think we used…"

"I understand"

"You stayed over because you were upset and didn't want to be alone and you waited for James and Sirius to get back" Lily planned their cover story and Remus nodded. Lily was about to leave to get her wand in order to perform the spell she had mentioned when Remus called for her. He got up and went to meet her by the doorway.

"I know you are married and you loved James. Trust me, I respect what you both have and I know James loves you a lot. I just wanted you to know that sleeping with you was not what was in my head since I was fifteen. I actually do care about you Lily, it's more than that, I swear" She smiled at him weakly. She had only said that because she was angry, she knew Remus was not like that. Before she could answer though a voice calling her name cut her off

"It's Sirius" She said

"It's coming from the fireplace in James's office" Remus said and they both hurried to the said office across the hall. Remus stayed back so Sirius wouldn't see him as Lily appeared in front of him.

"Lily" Sirius's voice was full of urgency "James… we are at St. Mungo's….he's hurt"

"I'll be there in a second" Lily said quickly. With the events of last night and this morning temporarily forgotten, both quickly dressed up and hurried to St. Mungo's to make sure that James was alright.

Ooooo

Lily ran to meet Sirius who was looking haggard and drained. Remus followed closely behind and watched as Lily ran into the room he assumed James was in.

"Cutting curse. He lost a lot of blood, but the healers say he should be fine" Sirius told him and Remus sighed in relief, sliding to the ground. He hated hospitals. Magical ones and muggle ones, they were all the same.

"I'm so sorry, Remus" Sirius said sliding down to join his friend on the floor. "I saw the obituaries in the prophet"

Remus nodded accepting the condolence. He was thinking, however if Sirius had known what he had done last night he would not be so sorry. Sirius would take it upon himself to hex the living light out of him for is best friend, then after James would physically rough him up, them Sirius would finish him off and bury him. He was so screwed.

"Do you need anything?" Sirius asked noticing the agonizing look on Remus's face. If only he knew what his werewolf friend was thinking about.

"No, I'm fine" Remus said shaking out of is stupor. He stood up "You on the other hand look like a hippogriff's twin, so I will go get you come coffee…and deodorant"

Remus heard Sirius chuckle as he walked away. He truly hoped that his foolish mistake would stay hidden and he would not have to lose his friends.

December 24, 1979

The order of the Phoenix gathered around the beautifully decorated living room of the Burrow, Arthur and Molly Weasley's home. They were hosting a Christmas party and members of the order were like family and so most where present along with their family members. The children ran around excitedly, while the adults drank mead or wine and chatted amongst themselves, for once having a down time anxiety free day.

Remus leaned against the wall looking at the crowd. Frank and Alice Longbottom chatted with Arthur and a very pregnant Molly and Remus noticed the two women get excited about something. James and Sirius were on another side of the room talking with Mad-Eye Moody and laughing loudly as they were probably trying to get the man to let is guard down. Peter was getting picked on by the two older Weasley children Bill and Charlie, causing the two year old twins to laugh as Peter chased after the little red haired kids.

Lily walked into the room from the kitchen holding two cups of tea. She to James's side handing him a cup and Remus watched as his friend wrapped his arms around his wife's waist before kissing her on the cheek. He looked away immediately before Lily could catch him staring at her. Thankfully Frank cleared his throat, clearly about to announce something and that was the distraction he needed.

"We just wanted to announce to you all, our very close friends that…" Frank said

"I'm pregnant" Alice said causing everyone to cheer and send their congratulations.

Remus smiled at his friends and clapped.

"This is awesome" James said excitedly "Because we are having a baby too!"

"NO WAY!" Sirius said hugging both James and Lily at the same time.

Remus stayed frozen on the spot as he watched a blushing Lily hug and thank all their friends. He had not made a move since and as James's best friend it was odd, because he saw James and Sirius begin to look for him. Quickly he moved towards them a smile on his and he shook his friend's hand congratulating him.

"This…this is great. I'm happy for you two" He said his eyes meeting Lily's.

The party continued and about thirty minutes later. Remus heard Lily offer to help and exhausted Molly take Fred and George to their rooms "Remus would you help?" Knowing she wanted to talk. He picked up George and silently followed her up the stairs.

Once they were in the room and the boys were tucked in. Lily quickly cast a silencing spell and turned to face Remus.

"I wasn't going to announce it this way, I guess James got excited" She said

"Is it…you never did that spell that day" Remus said and Lily shook her head making his mouth go dry.

"I'm not sure who the father is. There is a good chance it is James's and there is a chance it's yours" She told him.

"Are we going to tell him?"

"And ruin my marriage! This baby could very well be James's child I can't risk anything. When the time comes I will go confirm it-"

"Even then you don't plan on it being _mine_ do you?" Remus said quietly. "Would you have even told me if James hadn't announced it" Tears came into Lily's eyes

"It would kill him Remus. I can't do that to him. I hate myself for being in this position" She quickly wiped away the tears from her face. "I'll keep you posted" with that, she left him in the room as she returned to the party.

000000000

March 22, 1980

Lily and Remus waited patiently outside the door of a small one story house. It was the late afternoon and on a Sunday and Remus nervously stood by Lily waiting for this day to be over. The door opened to reveal his former school nurse, Poppy Pomfrey. She ushered the two in and Remus look questionable between the two women.

"I told Poppy everything. She's going to do the test to see who the father is." Lily said. She looked distressed and tired. Though those were only things people who really knew her could see. Pregnancy really suited Lily actually. She had a small bump now and there was a certain radiance about her.

Poppy led the two into the dining room. It was a Sunday, so she was able to excuse herself for a few hours from work at Hogwarts. Lily knew Poppy was the best person to see because the woman had a soft spot in her heart for both Lily and Remus. Lily because she had spent a good number of days from her first year home sick, and Remus, well because he spent a number of days in the hospital wing with her every month for the seven years he attended Hogwarts.

"Can I offer you both some tea?" Poppy asked and they both declined politely

"Let's just get this done quickly. James would be home soon" Poppy understood. She looked kindly at Lily no trace of scrutiny in her eyes. She went into the kitchen to get a couple of potions. Remus quietly leaned on the wall and watched as she returned and gave Lily the Viles

"The red one lets me know the gender, which determines which spell to use. I can keep the knowledge to myself if you want" Poppy told them

"Please don't tell me. James and I would be going to find out sin a few weeks. I want to be genuinely surprised." Lily said. Poppy looked at Remus

"It might not be my child"

"And if it is" Poppy asked him feeling quite sorry for him because of how tortured e looked

"No" He said simply. His eyes met Lily's for a second but they looked away. Lily drank the red potion first and after a couple minutes, Poppy asked her to stick out her tongue. It was orange. She then handed her the green potion and after Lily drank it, Poppy said a couple of incantations, she placed her wand on Lily's stomach and then took it off. Remus noticed a silvery substance, sort of like a memory, string along at the tip of her wand. She placed the string on parchment and it immediately turned into writing.

Poppy picked up the parchment, read it and then handed it to Lily. Lily put her face in her hands and Remus could tell she was crying. He didn't have to be told, if she was crying that only meant one thing.

The parchment fell from Lily's hands and floated onto the floor where Remus took a few steps in order to read it. The name in blue ink was bright and bold.

**Remus John Lupin**


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks to those who are now following this story, also thanks to GryffindorPrefect13 for first review! So, I know a few questions might come up as you read the next few chapters, they would be answered as the story goes on. I hope you enjoy chapter one.

000oo000000

Chapter 1

Summer 1995

Harry sat outside the widow of his aunt and uncles house at number4 Privet drive. All he wanted to hear was news. News about Voldemort, news about what his friends and godfather were up to, news about the ministry, just news! They sent him letters occasionally, but they never gave details of anything they were up to, or what the ministry was saying. He had seen Voldemort comeback, he had fought with him, yet no one thought he had a right to know what was going on! And so, Harry sat outside the window, in the rose bushes trying to listen to the muggle news in order to pick up anything that might be related to his world.

Harry hated being at his uncle and aunts house. When he was younger, he would always have to spend two weeks with them each month before he went back home where he lived with his godfather, Sirius Black. Once Harry started Hogwarts, he would spend the beginning of his summer break with them before going home. It was not until he was thirteen that Sirius had explained why it was he had to go back all the time. It was because of the blood magic. His mother had sacrificed herself for him, thereby saving him and in order to keep this protection he had to stay with his Aunt Petunia for a small while.

"If it was up to me, you won't have to see their stupid faces ever again" Sirius had said that day. He never liked his uncle and aunt, no one did, not even his uncle Remus, and he generally liked everyone.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes making his glasses go askew. The news had ended and there was no mention of anything. Did Voldemort just disappear?

He could not wait to go back home. Because of Voldemort's return in May, Dumbledore had asked Harry to stay a month at his Aunts and Uncles. Never in his life had he been here for so long and it was actually starting to get to him. He walked away from the bushes, disregarding is uncles yells about Harry snooping around his house.

The soon to be fifteen year old decided to take a walk on this nice June evening. The gentle breeze moved his hair about and Harry ruffled it even more. He was always told that he looked just like his dad and based on all the pictures and memories he had seen over the years, Harry had picked up the same habit James had. He had walked past the park, ignoring his cousin Dudley and his friends. Thanks to Sirius teaching a few tricks to defend himself, Dudley had stopped bullying Harry since they were twelve years old.

On his way back to number 4, the sun had set completely and the moon had risen. Harry felt a weird tightness in his chest causing him to cough. The feeling stayed for only a minute and after feeling slightly dizzy it was gone. Harry continued at a faster pace so he could get back to his Uncles and Aunts, get into bed and pray the first of July came quickly so he could go home. He walked for another minute or so when suddenly the air around him got colder, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. He knew what it was before he saw it.

Dementors.

He was seven when he followed Sirius to the ministry. Being the little wanderer that he was he had walked off and gotten lost, finding himself in a large room that was holding a notorious criminal being guarded by a dementor. Harry never forgot how awful it made him feel. Luckily, Sirius found him in time but his dreams since then were plagued with the God-awful things. When he was thirteen and in his third year, his boggart had turned out to be a dementor and saw his uncle Remus, who happened to be the Defense professor that year taught him the patronus spell.

Harry ran. He wandered what it was that dementors were doing in the muggle world? What did they want from him? Were they controlled by Voldemort now? His heart beat heavily in his chest as he tried to outrun them, but it was no use. He felt the overbearing effect the dementors had come over him. His worst fears began to cloud his vision, his mother's scream, Cedric's death, nightmares about Sirius dying, Voldemort….It took all he had to fight it. He thought about the things that brought him joy, his happiest memories. He raise his wand and sent out his patronus. Harry watched with bleary eyes as his stag chased away the dementors. He sat on the floor trembling. What in the world just happened?

0000000

Harry stood frozen in place after the howler from the ministry disintegrated. He could not believe what he just heard. They could not expel him, he was defending himself!

"Even that freak school can't stand you. What did you do?" His uncle yelled looking quite harassed that a parliament of owls had invaded his home.

Harry ignored him and went up the stairs to the room that was reserved as his. He heard his uncle screaming for him to return, but he didn't. He hurried into his room. He had to get in touch with Sirius, he wondered if he knew already, if Dumbledore knew. Where they going to come get him. He found parchment and quickly began to scribble away, but he didn't need to. He heard him already

"Where is he?" Came the urgent voice of his god father from downstairs and Harry ran out of his room to meet the former marauder halfway on the stairs. Sirius hugged Harry tightly and tried to calm the boy down as he shook. He wasn't crying, he just seemed to be in shock. He was expelled, he had a trial, and his wand was going to be snapped!

"It's okay Harry" Sirius said leading him up to Harry's room so he could pack the few things he had brought with him.

"They can't expel me!" The fifteen year old yelled as he threw things into his trunk. He had brought all his homework with him so he could get them done now and have the rest of the summer off.

"You are not expelled. Dumbledore is going to fix this, stop panicking." Sirius said.

Harry ruffled his hair as he looked at the near empty room and sighed. He knew Sirius was doing everything possible to not freak out right now. Harry was practically a son to him, he had raised the boy since his parents were murdered and so to think that dementors had attacked him in a town that was supposed to be safest for him, was quit scary. Harry knew Sirius would never let him out of his sight again. In a way it made the boy glad because that meant he would not have to return to number 4 ever again.

Once he was all packed. Sirius helped him carry his things down the stairs. Sirius thanked the Dursely's for having Harry for the month. Harry grunted a goodbye as Sirius enlarged the fireplace, placed Harry's things in before he and Harry stepped inside and flooed home.

Once he came out of the fireplace, dusting sooth of is cloths, Harry found himself wrapped in familiar arms.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley" He said and she tightened the hug. He knew she only did this because she thought of him as one of her own, so Harry allowed her to squeeze the lights out of him.

"I'm so glad you are okay Harry" She told him, giving him a once over to make sure he was completely fine. Once she was satisfied, she stepped aside and Harry was bombarded by his friend's hugs. Ron, Hermione and Ginny threw out questions about the dementor attack and Harry started to give them answers, as it was their routine. The group picked up something belonging to Harry and began to make their way towards his room. They stopped at the door when Harry saw who had come to stand in the threshold.

"All that hard work paid off, didn't it" Remus said happy to see Harry was okay. Harry chuckled. Learning the patronus had been horrible, but he was glad he stuck to it.

"Saved my life right?" Harry said. He walked over to his uncle and gave him a hug as well. If Harry had to pick a favorite person, it would be Remus. He didn't know why or how, but the werewolf seemed to understand him so well. When he was lost or confused, Remus always knew what to say to help him make up his mind. He was just that kind of person, not just for Harry but for Sirius and Everyone.

The kids went up so they could talk about their summers and get the full details of the latest events. Soon they were called down to dinner, and after eating Harry was able to get Sirius and Remus to give him updates on Voldemort. It wasn't long before Harry and the other teens were shooed off to bed by Molly Weasley.

000000

Once in the comfort of his own bed Harry had fallen asleep easily, but it was not an easy sleep as he was tormented by nightmares about dementors and Voldemort. Harry woke up in a cold sweat. It was two in the morning, he could see the moon shining brightly outside his window, and it was so bright he decided to go close his curtains. He slowly got out of bed noticing is chest had gotten tight as it had done earlier that day. He felt dizzy and his head began to hurt very badly. Assuming the pains were the aftermath of his nightmares, Harry continued to his window. He looked up at the moon, feeling a strange warmth in his veins. His eyes stayed fixed on the heavenly body as if he was on a trance. A snore from Ron, who was sleeping on the other bed brought him out of it and slowly Harry closed the curtain and returned to his bed. He laid there wide awake. His mind feeling blank and tired and his body tingling. It was not until the sun was about to rise that he was able to close his eyes and sleep.

0000

"Dumbledore was brilliant" Sirius said for the fiftieth time as they walked back into Grimmauld Place. Harry had gone to his trail that morning and Dumbledore had appeared out of nowhere and handled the situation, meaning Harry could go back to Hogwarts. However, the boy in question did not seem too happy about this turn of events. In fact the whole day he had been fighting a headache and nausea. Now he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Harry are you feeling okay?" Remus asked as he put his cloak away. Sirius was by Harry's side in a second. He had suddenly gotten pale and he had bloodshot eyes.

"I..I'm fine. Just..need..sleep" Harry said as he slowly made his way to the stairs.

"Try and get some rest, okay prongslet. I'll come by and check on you soon" Sirius called as Harry disappeared in the hall.

"Looks like he's coming down with something. A fever might develop soon" Remus diagnosed. Sirius sighed.

"There are fever reducing potions in the kitchen, as well as the dreamless sleep potions. I just restocked them. I'll have molly make him some soup before she heads home. I'm not sure what it is but maybe he caught something in the muggle world" Remus said and Sirius smiled at him.

"Remus, go home. The sun is going to set in an hour or so, you need to get ready for tonight. I'll have molly stay and watch Harry-"

"No, stay here with him. I'll be fine. He needs you more"

"Merlin Remus, it could just be a cold" Sirius shook his head laughing "Prongs and Lily will be glad there is a mother hen in you. You always get so worked up when he gets sick" Remus didn't reply, he only looked away and Sirius assumed it was the moons pull that was getting to him.

"Go home, he'll be fine"

Remus did as instructed and headed towards the fireplace. With one last glance up the stairs, he went back to his cottage.

By the time Sirius was on his way to Harry's room, Ron met him at the top of the stairs and Sirius could see the fear in his eyes.

"Something is wrong with Harry!" He panicked. Sirius ran into Harry's side and saw him. He was withering in bed moaning in pain. His skin was burning hurt and from the looks of it was asleep. Sirius ran to his side trying to get him to wake up, but he wasn't responding. He ran to the kitchen to get the fever reducing potion and brought it up to Harry. Molly saw his panic and he told her what was happening. Both adults went to Harry's room and again Sirius tried to wake the boy up so he could take the potion. He opened his eyes and drank what was given to him, but the minute the potion settled in his stomach, he started to throw up blood.

Sirius's pale skin got whiter. This was not a cold, this was something worse.


	3. Chapter 2

Despite the wolfsbane potion, Remus still had a horrible transformation. The wolf had been whining and howling the whole night. And when Remus came to the next morning, he woke with a sense of dread and worry. He tried to get up from the hard stone floor he was lying on, but his body hurt way too much. Remus wanted to give into is body's protest to rest and just lie there or perhaps make his way to his bed, but he couldn't. The fact that Sirius was not here already fussing all over him was proof that something was wrong and every fiber in his body told him that it had to do with Harry.

Remus dragged himself to the corner of the room, where his wand was sitting in the box he used to keep it safe and out of the wolf's way. Remus numbed the pain in his body, knowing full well that when the spell wore off, the pain would be much worse. He opened the gate to the cell he usually stayed in for his transformations, quickly made his way to his room so he could change and head over to Grimmauld Place immediately.

00000

The first thing he noticed when he arrived was Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George all looking quite somber as they sat in the living room. Sirius's voice could be heard arguing with someone about taking Harry to St. Mungos.

As Remus stepped into the living room, Hermione and Ginny burst into telling him about how sick Harry was and that Madam Pomfrey did not seem to know what was wrong with him. Remus went into the kitchen where he heard the arguing coming from. In here he saw Sirius in the middle of arguing with Molly. Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the table, while Arthur and Madam Pomprey stood around.

"What's going on?" Remus asked the room in general

"I think we all need to sit so we can discuss this" Dumbledore said.

"Remus what are you doing here, you should be resting, who called you?" Sirius asked coming towards his friend.

"I wanted to make sure Harry was okay, but from what I hear from Hermione he has gotten worse" Sirius bowed his head nodded.

"I didn't want to worry you when I wasn't sure yet" Sirius said

"Here, take a sit Remus" Molly said pushing a cup of tea in front of him, but Remus did not seem to hear her. He walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs as fast as he could. Sirius, Molly, Poppy and Dumbledore followed.

Remus opened the door to find Tonks sitting beside an unconscious Harry, putting a cold cloth on his head.

"Hi Remus" Tonks said standing up going a bit pink in the face, but no one seemed to notice.

Their eyes were on the very pale boy lying in his bed in a cold sweat. Occasionally he would groan and move around. Remus felt tears sting his eyes. No wonder the wolf had a terrible time last night, his cub was really sick and Remus was nowhere near him to give him comfort. Ever since Harry was younger, Remus was the one who stepped up when he got sick, it always terrified him that one day Harry would start showing signs that he was indeed a werewolf and cursed to suffer the same fate he did. The fact that the truth about Harry's parentage would come out never really bothered him, he just wanted Harry to be a normal boy.

"He was worse last night. He couldn't sleep, couldn't keep anything down. Every potion we gave him came back up as blood. It wasn't until this morning that he was able to fall asleep." Sirius told Remus. It was then that Remus realized that Sirius was still wearing his clothes from yesterday and that his animagus friend had most likely not slept at all.

Remus looked at Poppy "You don't know what's wrong with him?" He asked quietly and the witch shook her head

"I was just telling Sirius that I have a friend at St. Mungo's, who has dealt with all sorts of strange illnesses and I think we should bring her here to check on Harry. I don't know what else to do"

"Her specialty is magical creatures. Harry is _not_ a magical creature!" Sirius snapped giving the reason why he had refused this idea in the first place. Remus looked at Poppy knowingly, fear clearly in his eyes. The witch gave him a very discreet nod, telling him that this sickness most likely had something to do with him. Of course she could not be sure, but they needed to do anything to help Harry get better.

"Let's get her here then" Remus said. He looked at Sirius "We need answers Sirius, whatever this medi-witch can give us would be a good start." He pleaded.

Sirius looked at Harry as he groaned in his sleep. He swallowed hard and slowly nodded his head. Poppy was out of the room within seconds so she could go contact her friend. Everyone else but Sirius and Remus left the room as well.

Remus went to sit beside Harry and looked him over. He wanted to cry. If it turns out that he was responsible for this illness, Remus was not sure he would be able to forgive himself.

"Don't worry Moony, he would be okay" said Sirius. Remus looked at him knowing that he was trying to convince himself too.

"I'm here now, go shower and eat something. I'll stay with him until the healer comes"

Sirius looked at the trembling Harry once more before leaving Remus alone with him. He knew Remus always got a bit attached when Harry got sick.

Remus took in Harry's trembling form, he reached out and took his hand in his noticing how hot it was. He noticed though that Harry had stopped shaking when he held his hand.

"It's alright son" he whispered quietly "Everything would be okay"

He didn't notice the young metamorphoguswith the cup of tea in her hands who slowly creeped back out of the room.

000000000

Everyone waited patiently in the kitchen as the healer, Jane Novak and Poppy examined Harry. Remus stared into space, Sirius nursed a glass of firewhiskey occasionally tapping his foot loudly on the floor. Hermione, Ron and Ginny whispered amongst themselves. Dumbledore and Arthur conversed normally, while Molly and Tonks made dinner. Remus, was so lost in thought that he did not notice Tonk's constant glances. If anyone else did, they only saw it as the usual and they all, with the exception of Remus, knew Tonks had been pinning for the werewolf for the last few months. Tonks however, could not quite believe what she thought she heard and she had to wonder what was really going on.

Not long after, Poppy and her friend Jane made an appearance in the kitchen causing all to jump to their feet.

Jane Novak cleared her throat. She was an older woman with white hair and dark blue eyes. She had the kind of look that said 'I have seen everything awful in this world' which she probably had. When she began to speak, however, her tone was not harsh as her appearance would make seem. Everyone listened intently.

"We took a blood test and it seems Harry has werewolf traits in his bloodstream" She began

"What!"

Sirius was the first to yell and Molly had to touch his shoulder to calm him down

"How is that possible?" Arthur Weasley asked

"Usually it is passed down from a parent who is a werewolf, but in the case of Mr. Potter, I am not quite sure. This does not mean Harry is a werewolf. Hereditary lycanthropy is not fatal or dangerous in anyway. When the full moon comes, instead of going through a transformation, Werewolf children usually just feel the pull of the moon, depending on their day they can get moody or hyper. Their senses improve and they crave mostly rare meat. Sometimes and this varies, they get ill, but it is usually nothing a dreamless sleep potion and a pain reliving potion can't handle"

"If this is the case with Harry, which I doubt it is, then why is he so sick" Sirius asked. No one but Tonks seemed to notice how deadly pale Remus was looking now.

"From what I can see, Mr. Potter's body is rejecting something. If this is the first time he is showing signs of being a hereditary lycanthrope, then something has immunized him until now and it seems fifteen years' worth of the resistance is causing this sickness." Healer Novak said "Until we figure out what it is, I'm afraid Harry would remain sick"

"This is insane!" Sirius yelled "How can you possibly explain Harry being a hereditary lycanthrope. It's Impossible. Neither James nor Lily were werewolves!"

"Maybe it's somewhere in the family and it skipped a generation?" Molly questioned

"It's not possible!" Sirius snapped

"It has to be because his blood test says that it is" Healer Novak said

Poppy looked at Remus and unknown to them so did Tonks. Remus met Poppy's eyes and she could see the fear in his face. He looked away from her and at Healer Davis and Sirius as they argued. Dumbledore stayed oddly quiet the whole time.

"It's a spell" Remus said. His voice sounding hoarse.

Sirius and Healer Davis stopped arguing and everyone looked at Remus

"A glamour spell to be more specific. That's what's kept him immune for the last fifteen years" Remus continued

Sirius looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Remus, what are you talking about?'" Sirius asked frustrated and confused

"Why would Harry need a glamour spell?" Ron asked speaking for the first time.

"Because…" Remus looked at Sirius knowing that after this moment Sirius would most likely hate him for the rest of their lives. "Because Harry is my son"

**DUN DUN DUNNNN. Thanks so much guys for following this story. I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you continue to like it. Please leave your reviews, tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

_July 30__th__ 1980_

_Remus hid behind the trunk of a fallen tree in the middle of a dark forest in the north of Scotland. Sirius was about five feet away from him, his back on the bark of a tall tree, facing Remus. James was beside Remus, his eyes moving from Sirius's position to the group of death eaters that stood in a circle in the middle of a clearing torturing a young man they had abducted from the ministry earlier today._

_Remus flinched as he saw one of the death eaters fire another cruciatus curse at the poor man. He looked at his dark haired friend that was a few feet away and saw how he shifted from foot to foot, eager to engage in a fight. Remus shook his head at him asking him to be patient, there were two other order members ahead who were in charge and they had to wait for the signal._

"_Come on Bones" James whispered quietly. Remus saw that he two was aching to get in there. He glanced ahead trying to catch a glace of Edgar Bones and Fabian Prewett. He wondered what they were waiting for and why they had not sent the signal yet. This was the fourth time they had used the cruciatus curse and frankly Remus could not take the screams anymore. _

"_Now" James whispered and Remus looked to his left to see the orange light which was their signal. Immediately Sirius charged ahead of them firing stunning spells at the Death Eaters who were taking turns with the torturing curses. _

_James and Remus fired stunning curses at the other death eaters who began to attack Sirius, when they had the attention of the six death eaters, Edgar and Fabian came in from behind and this way each order member dueled with one death eater aside from Sirius, who happily took on two of them. _

_Remus easily dueled with the death eater before him. The man was skillful and quick, but Remus could not recognize him by his hair or body stature as his face was covered by the dreadful mask all of Voldemort's followers wore. _

_He easily avoided the cruciatus curse by bringing up his shield none verbally and wandlessly with his left hand, He then fired the leg locker curse on his opponent causing him to fall forward on his face. Chuckling slightly at the defeated man, Remus quickly surveyed the area. James was kneeling by the injured man that had been tortured probably trying to heal his smaller cuts. Sirius, Fabian and Edgar were still very engaged in battle. Remus was about to fire a disarming spell at the second death eater Sirius was dueling, when at the corner of his eye he saw movement from behind the trees. He pointed his wand at James and quickly blasted him away from where he had been kneeling and instantly a flash of green met the ground. The fighting stilled for a second as the five order members witnessed about ten more Death eaters join the fight. _

_Remus did not have time to see if James had gotten back to his feet yet, he was sorry he blasted him, but they was no time to call out to him to move, it was much quicker to toss him out of the way. He quickly began dueling with about three death eaters and he was sure the others where in the same boat too._

_The fighting continued and one by one they were able to stun most of the death eaters or put them in full body binds. From the style of their dueling, It was clear to Remus that these were not the elite members of Voldemort's followers, but the second rate ones. With about five death eaters still on their feet, Remus was able to disarm one and stun another, He saw James move up to his left as he efficiently knocked his opponent off his feet. Remus sighed in relief that his friend was okay and that was when it happened. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and he fell to the ground feeling his body rapidly weaken, his clothing felt soaked through. His vision started to become blurry. It didn't take long before he heard the distinctive sounds of apparition and then two figures with black hair appeared before him. It was difficult to see them and their voices sounded like they were coming from afar. Remus felt tears come to his eyes. He was in so much pain he thought he was going to die at that moment._

'_Hang on Moony! Moony. Moo- Would you bloody keep your eyes open!" It was James. Remus wanted to, but it was so hard._

"_I'll personally jinxs you until tomorrow if you don't stay with us" Remus felt a hand slap his cheek gently and he opened his eyes and saw Sirius. He smiled gently at the both of them and the last thing he remembered before everything went black was Sirius yelling his name._

_July 31__st__ 1980_

_When he opened his eyes, blinding white light met his sensitive eyes causing him to sharply close them and blink._

"_Welcome back to the land of the living" He heard Sirius before he saw him. When his eyes had adjusted to the light of the room, Remus saw his friend standing beside him with a huge grin on his aristocratically handsome face. Remus wanted to ask what had happened to him, but his mouth felt too heavy to open. It didn't matter though because Sirius had continued talking. _

"_It was a miracle Remus. Our little Harry brought you back from the dead." Remus frowned slightly. Who was Harry? It then hit him that that was the name James wanted to name his son when he was born. that meant…_

"_Yep. That's right. Our Prongs is a daddy" Sirius laughed and placed a hand on Remus's chest because the werewolf tried to sit up._

"_W..what happ-" Sirius sat next to his friend, handing him the cup of water that was sitting on the table beside his bed. It was then that Remus looked around him and noticed he was in a hospital wing. How they had managed to bring him here, he thought. It was not acceptable to treat werewolves at St. Mungo's, especially one that had been bleeding._

"_I see the wheels turning in your head, so let me explain" Sirius began "After you passed out, James and I knew we needed to get you help quickly. Fabian went to Hogwarts to get Madam Pomprey and James and I took you back to headquarters, when we got there, Peter was already waiting anxiously to tell James that Lily had gone into labor and that Molly had taken her to St. Mungo's. You can imagine James's dilemma has he tried to decide what to do, so I sent him off to be with Lily while I stayed to fuss over you. Soon Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey arrived, but it was useless, she could not stop the bleeding and we were so close to losing you, so Dumbledore made some arrangements and we brought you here." Sirius smiled as he took the now empty cup from Remus's hands "So, picture James and I running between the second and fourth floor for three hours checking on you and Lily, as you struggled for your life and she brought in a new life" He paused and smiled "And like some weird magical divine intervention, the minute Harry was born, you started showing signs of life."_

_Remus took in everything he said. It was probably the wolf, he had felt the presence of its cub in the world. _

"_Can I see them" Sirius grinned as he stood up_

"_You will, but they'll come to you. You rest our pretty little head while I go tell James and Lily you've finally woken up. He walked towards the door and pointed at Remus_

"_Don't you go anywhere" Remus smiled weakly. He could barely move his hands, where was he going to go. _

_Alone in his room, Remus was able to think of the fact that he was a father. He had a son. A small smile came on his face, but it did not last long as he suddenly thought about his affliction and if he had passed it on to his son, he wondered if his son looked anything like him, how would he explain that?_

_The door opened and James and Sirius walked in spotting matching grins. James hurried to Remus's side and enveloped his friend into a hug. _

"_Thanks for saving my life Moony. If you hadn't blasted me away like that, I wouldn't have been able to meet my son" James told him and Remus only gave him a small guilty smile. He would forever be sorry for his betrayal._

"_No need to thank me Prongs. I'd do anything in my power to help you guys you know that, after all you have done for me" Remus said_

"_How many times do we have to tell you that you don't owe us for us becoming your friends Remus" Sirius said and James nodded in agreement, smiling kindly at him. Remus felt is heart clench. He was a terrible person._

_The door opened once more and this time Lily walked in carrying a bundle in her arms and a healer walked in after her._

_James's face lit up immensely at the sight of Lily and Harry. James took Harry from Lily's arms and cradled him gently. _

"_How are you feeling Remus?" Lily asked him kindly and he smiled at her_

"_I'm fine, thank you. I must congratulate you both on your new son" He said looking at both of them. James brought Harry closer so Remus could see the little pink faced baby with unruly jet black hair. He glanced at Lily for a second noting the baby looked so much like James._

"_He's lovely James" Remus told his friend feeling a lump form in his throat_

_James grinned "He is, isn't he"_

"_Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, if you could please follow me to get the paper work done for your wife and Mr. Lupin. It would only take a few minutes." The Healer who had been waiting patiently said._

_James handed Harry to Lily, kissing her on the cheek before he and Sirius briefly left the room._

_Lily came closer to Remus's bed and sat on the edge. Remus heard her mutter something under her breath and immediately, Remus saw the baby in her hands grow a tad bit taller, his skin turn a little paler and the unruly black hair turned into soft brown curls. _

"_Remus, meet your son Harry" Lily said quietly. Remus smiled brightly as he took in Harry's new appearance. He reached out for him and Lily gently placed Harry in his arms. _

"_I've been studying and perfecting strong glamor spells for the last four months" Lily said as Remus studied every inch of his son "James wasn't in the room when I had him, so when the healer went out to fetch him, I quickly changed Harry's appearance. He looks a lot like you, so that didn't make my job easy" she smiled gently as Harry glanced at her._

"_He as your eyes" Remus said softly_

"_It could be yours" Lily said. Remus also had lovely green eyes. _

_The werewolf shook his head. "They are dark like yours. Besides the world would assume they are yours anyway" He said looking up at her "Is his life going to be lie, is he going to be under this disguise for the rest of his life?" He felt tears sting his eyes as he handed Harry back to Lily, who frowned slightly_

"_I know secrets don't stay hidden forever, but for now and for as long as we can keep it a secret. James is so happy and I just...I can't take that away from him…I won't" Remus understood. He too did not have the heart to destroy his friend's happiness, James did not deserve this._

"_How about my…my disease? Does he?" Lily shook her head_

"_He's perfectly fine." Remus relaxed significantly. He placed his hand on Harry's head_

"_I love you son" He whispered. Sirius's voice could be heard right outside the door, accompanied by James's and Peter's. Lily muttered the spell again and Remus watched as Harry got a bit smaller, is skin added some color and his air turned back to the unruly black that it was._

00000oooo00000

Summer 1995

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Sirius growled breaking the silence following Remus's confession.

Remus looked at him and the expression in his eyes told Sirius that his friend was not joking. The animagus could not believe it. There was no way any of this could be true, it made no sense!

"Remus..what….what's going on?" Sirius asked eager to get answers immediately.

"Professor, how can Harry be your son?" Ron questioned

"He looks so much like James. A glamor charm can't have disguised him for this long" Arthur seemed to be talking to himself.

"I swear I'll explain everything later, but first we need to take the spell off Harry so he can start feeling better." Remus moved past them and hurried with Healer Novak and Poppy as they headed for Harry's room. Healer Novak making sure to give Sirius a satisfied look as she walked pass him.

Sirius stood dumb folded for a few seconds, so did everyone else present at the kitchen. Then immediately Ron got up and ran after the other three. If what Remus was saying was true then they would have to see Harry's glamour removed themselves. As if catching on to this everyone else but Dumbledore and Sirius followed Ron. Mrs. Weasley at their heels warning them to give Harry privacy, but she too was just as curious.

Sirius didn't need to see the evidence, he saw Remus's eyes. He knew his friend so well that he could tell when he was lying verses when he was telling the truth. He looked at Dumbledore who sat at the head of the table, his expression not any different by the turn of events. Sirius frowned at his old headmaster wondering if he too had known this. Dumbledore said nothing and so Sirius walked away from the room trying to understand how this could possibly be true. Harry was James's son, he was the only piece of James he had left, and there was no way that he wasn't. He looked like James, talked like him, acted like him.

When he entered Harry's room, he saw Healer Novak cast the last of the glamor finite spell. It took a couple tries because it had been a powerful one cast on Harry, but soon, the entire room watched as Harry grew about six inches taller. His skin paled a bit. He was thin and slender, his face was longer and is hair was now a light brown and it seemed tame as it fell across his eyes.

Remus took in his son's true appearance and thought his heart was going to explode. He looked so much like him it was ridiculous, it shouldn't have surprised him because this was what the glamor spell had been imitating. The more Harry looked like Remus, the more the glamor would project James' physical traits.

Remus looked up to see Sirius staring daggers at him and he silently gulped. He watched as Sirius walked out of the room silently. Remus cast one look at Harry and was relieved to see that he looked much better already. Color had returned to his cheeks and he seemed to have stop trembling. He seemed comfortable now and so trusting he was in good hands, he went to find Sirius. Behind him Molly was ushering all the kids out of the room. No one seemed to protest as they were all still in shock.

Remus found Sirius in the hall of the third level of the house. He was pacing the hallway and Remus watched him from the top of the stairs for a few seconds. He took a nervous breath deciding that he had to talk to his friend.

"Sirius-"

"Don't come near me you bloody traitor" Sirius said in a deathly calm voice. Pointing a finger at him and causing Remus to flinch.

"It was a mistake. What happened was a mistake. I never meant to hurt anyone. I wasn't thinking, it was the night-OW" Sirius had punched Remus right in the face sending the werewolf tumbling to the ground. The animagus continued throwing punches at his friend, who did his best to not fight back but try and avoid the blows as best he can. He deserved it, Sirius had every right to hit him this way.

"YOU LIED TO HIM!" punch "AFTER EVERYTHING…" punch "…HE DID FOR YOU!"

"Si-" Remus tried to cut in

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIS WIFE AND MADE HIM THINK HARRY WAS HIS SON!"

The commotion was heard from downstairs and Arthur, the twins and Ron hurried up to separate the two men. Remus was sporting bad cuts on his face, but he didn't seem to feel them. He kept his eyes on Sirius, who was still fuming and trying to get out of Arthur's grip to come hit him some more

"Sirius you have to hear me out" Remus said wiping away the blood on his chin

"I don't want to hear your excuses. What could possibly cause you to betray James, your friend!" Sirius spat

"I didn't mean for this to happen-"

"What? You didn't mean to impregnate his wife while you were shagging her! I'm sorry Remus but did you not know that it is one of the consequences! "

"It wasn't like that I swear!" Remus tried to get him to listen. Sirius thought he had an affair with Lily "It was just-"

"He never judged you despite everything. It's bad enough that you brought Peter into our lives and now you've gone and done this!"

That was the first blow that actually hurt Remus. The hall got deadly silent all of a sudden and Remus could feel Fred's grasp on him relax. Even Sirius paled when he had realized what he had said, but he did not look any less angry.

The sound of running broke the silence in the third floor hallway. Hermione not knowing what had just transpired met them with a smile

"Harry's waking up" She announced before running back down. Ron followed her immediately, and when Sirius wanted to move, Arthur stopped him.

"Before we go in to see Harry, I need to make a couple things clear" He began looking between the fuming Sirius and the tortured looking Remus "Harry is about to experience yet another thing not many people have gone through. He is going to need the _both_ of you to get through this, you two are the only family he has and despite what has just happened between you, you will need to work together to help him get through this"

Remus nodded quickly looking like he was about to cry. Sirius sighed and glared at Remus letting him know that Harry's new set of problems was all his fault. As if it was not bad enough that he had to deal with Voldemort.

Sirius shook Arthur and George off him and moved past them heading for the stairs. Remus watched him go. All sorts of emotions ran through him in that second. First off, he was hurt and deeply saddened that Sirius didn't even want to listen to him, crushed and angry because of what he had just said, nervous and scared because he had to go and face Harry and he was sure, people were still waiting for his explanation. In that moment his numbing spell wore off and the physical pain in his body was excruciating, but it did not come close to what he was feeling on the inside.

"He was just angry" Arthur told him. Remus glanced at the red haired man.

"He just blamed me for James and Lily's death"

00000000

Remus walked into the room to find Harry sitting up in bed with Ron and Hermione on either side of him. Sirius stood at the end of the bed with his arms folded staring at Harry as he was still trying to get used to his new appearance. He heard Molly in the kitchen trying to quickly whip up some soup for him and he knew Arthur had gone to help her. Fred and George stood at the back corner of the room with Ginny by their side. The room was quiet and Remus saw that it was because Harry had been looking into a small mirror. All the Weasley's and Hermione looked at him when he walked in. Sirius ignored his presence and Harry was transfixed by what he saw in the mirror. Remus nervously stepped closer to the large bed

"Harry?"

The brown haired boy that resembled him so much looked up at him with a cold glare. Remus had never been on the receiving end of such a cold look from Harry and this actually made him nervous. He wasn't sure where he was going to start, he didn't have to think about it for long because Harry spoke. His voice was low, but it was menacing and on the boarder of rage.

"What the hell is going on?"

**I love that people are following the story. Thanks so much! Please leave reviews, let me know how you are liking it. All the best! **

**M93**


	5. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! So I've been extremely busy this week with school but I was still able to get tis chapter done, I had to redo it a couple of times, and so I hope you guys like. I think I'm going to be updating once a week for the next month until the semester ends. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Oooo000oo

He remembered going to sleep because his head hurt so much. What was supposed to be a small meeting had turned into a full court hearing and Harry was beyond stressed and tired. The weird dizzy spells he had been having since the night the dementors attacked had gotten worse and throughout the hearing Harry thought he was going to pass out right there in the middle of the large room. When they had arrived back at Grimmauld place, he went straight to bed.

Harry seemed to have fallen into an ocean of darkness after that. Many times he thought he had been gone for far too long, he vaguely remembered Sirius screaming his name and forcing some sort of liquid down his throat. Harry remembered it burning and the next thing he knew his body was rejecting it. He remembered being so cold, his head felt like it was on fire though. He wanted to open his eyes and scream for help, he needed relief, he needed it bad. And then after what seemed like forever, the pain was lifted from his body. His dark world began to change and he found himself standing in a meadow right next to a stream. The grass was greener, the sky was bright and the sun was warm on his skin. Harry took a couple steps towards the water and saw his reflection. The boy standing there was not him; he was taller, leaner, his face was longer and he had long light brown hair. Harry took a step back and took a look at his hands and noticed they were different. He looked at the reflection again and it was no different. Harry knew this could not be him and he wondered why he was having a dream about someone else because that's what this was, a dream.

He looked around his surroundings and noticed a doe staring at him in the near distance. Enthralled by the beautiful creature, Harry (in the body of this unknown person) made his way towards it. The doe did not let him get close though and it turn around and began to run. Harry went after it trying his best not to lose it. He knew that his mother's patronus was a doe, Sirius had told him. Harry didn't know why Lily would appear to this boy, but he didn't care, he was here now and he wanted to catch up to her.

He ran after the doe for what seemed like a while and once he got to a clearing of some sorts, it disappeared. He looked around him seeing only the trees, the grass and flowers below him, but no Lily. He laughed at himself. What made him think it was her anyway. Just then he spotted the doe again, this time she was hiding behind a tree, Harry, against his better judgment wanted to go after it again. The minute he made a move, the meadow disappeared and he was sucked back into darkness. This time it was because his eyes were closed.

"I think he's waking up" He heard Tonks's voice say.

"Oh finally! Thank Merlin!" That was Hermione "I'll go tell Ron" He heard her footsteps running out of the room.

"I'll go prepare him something to eat, he must be famished" Mrs. Weasley's voice came after that and Harry's eyes opened and took in the plump red haired figure that looked at him lovingly.

"How are you feeling Harry dear?" She asked. Harry felt much better, tired, but better. He tried to speak, but Molly hushed him and handed him a glass of water to drink. Harry drank some and in the process of giving his cup back, he saw his reflection.

He dropped the glass, but Molly caught it effortlessly, almost as if she had been expecting it to fall. Tonks walked closer to Molly and looked at him as if he was some kind of lost puppy, her usually vibrant pink hair was a light brown and Harry was not sure what to think about that. Just then Hermione and Ron ran into the room and Molly and Tonks awkwardly excused themselves.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione ran to his side and Ron walked to the other side as Hermione threw her arms around her friend.

"What's happened to me?" Harry's voice sounded panicked.

"Mate, you got really sick and nobody knew what to do and Madam Pomfrey called in a specialist from St. Mungos-" Ron went on, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Harry, this is something we shouldn't tell you. The right people ought to" Just then Fred and George came in and greeted Harry. Harry felt so odd with the weird looks they gave him, as if they were seeing him for the first time. It annoyed him to no end that he did not know what had happened to him. Ron said he had been sick, wait how long had he been out for?

"Where's Sirius?" Ron's face seemed to change expression almost as if the mention of Sirius's name was forbidden. "How long was I out for?" Harry pressed again.

Just then Sirius came into the room. He looked relieved to see Harry was up, but his godson did not miss the angry scowl on his face.

"Sirius, what's going on? Why do I look like this?" Harry was desperate for an answer now. If Ron and Hermione could not tell him anything, Sirius was the one person that could.

His godfather stood at the end of his bed, his eyes seemed to give Harry a onceover, he signed and bowed his head as if it hurt him to look at Harry.

"You have to ask the one whose lied to us all" Sirius's voice was dark. Harry frowned, even more confused and angry that Sirius could not tell him anything. Who else was supposed to give him answers, who had lied to them? He picked up the two way mirror that Sirius had given to him and looked at his reflection again. Could this summer get any worse, he wondered.

Just then he heard someone else enter the room and the person said his name. It was his uncle Remus. Harry looked up at him with angry frustrated eyes. If Sirius could not say, then Remus darn well better have answers. He noticed the awful cuts on Remus's face, the way Sirius refused to look at him. He didn't understand why, but he knew his uncle Remus must be the person that had lied to them all.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked wanting answers desperately.

Remus looked pale and ill. Harry could detect this was the same look he had after his transformations. He knew he should not be so harsh to get his questions answered, but he didn't have a choice, he did not look like himself for Merlin's sake!

Molly Weasley came back into the room at that moment carrying a tray of soup for Harry. The older woman seemed to detect what was about to happened and promptly sent everyone but Remus and Sirius out of Harry's room. Nobody argued to stay as they all knew the weight of the situation. Hermione and Ron threw Harry pitiful encouraging smiles before they left and that only made their friend more anxious of what was to come.

Molly placed the tray on Harry's bed side table and left a heating charm on it before she walked away. The smell of the chicken soup was very inviting and Harry felt his stomach growl, but he could not think of food right now. He looked between Remus and Sirius expectantly.

Sirius walked towards the wall and leaned on it awaiting Remus's explanation. The Werewolf sighed deeply ignoring the ache in his joints and sourness of his face. He slowly took a sit beside Harry's bed and looked up to meet the boy's eyes.

"There is no easy way to say this Harry" Remus began

"Say what? What happened?"

"Your current appearance, I'm afraid is permanent" Remus said seeing the confusion on Harry's face "The reason why you got so sick is because of a glamour charm that had been placed on you since the day you were born"

Harry looked at him incredulously. He looked over at Sirius and saw that his godfather was staring at the floor quite intensely.

"I…I don't understand. Why would a glamour charm be placed on me, is it because of Voldemort, did his coming back cause me to get sick?" Remus looked very sad and Harry wondered why

"No, it wasn't Voldemort, it has nothing to do with him." He paused "The reason why your mother put the glamour charm on you is because…because…well…you are my son." Harry stared at him for what seemed like hours. His green eyes widened in shock, his face pale. He slowly turned his head to Sirius, who was still staring at the floor. Harry turned back to look at Remus his eyes growing darker.

"How…can that be true?" His voice was quiet and sounded hurt and confused. "My dad died to protect me. I am James Potter's son" Harry looked at Sirius "You said I acted like him, I could fly like him. I looked just like him, how can a glamour charm work for fifteen years? How can…he died protecting me. He's my dad, you're lying" Harry's eyes filled with tears. This didn't make sense to him. If Remus was really his father then how come he didn't say something for the last fourteen years? How come he had remained Harry potter? It didn't make sense.

"I wish he was" Sirius said from where he was standing. Harry looked over at his godfather with a horror stricken face and back at Remus

"You… and my mum?" He asked quietly "behind my dad's back"

The guilt that still plagued Remus till this day squeezed at his heart.

"It was not meant to happen, it was a mistake. It happened once…. I was distraught and she had been upset. I can't forgive myself for what I did" Sirius who went back to staring at the floor stayed silent. The betrayal of James was still causing him to be very upset. Harry on the other hand fumed. _Right, so I was a mistake too_. He thought. He ground his jaw and glared at Remus

"If you are my dad how come you didn't say anything after my parents died? Why did you let me grow up thinking you were just one of my dad's- James Potters friends" It sounded very odd referring to his dad by his first name, but that was the thing wasn't it, James Potter wasn't his dad, Remus Lupin was. Harry wished this was all untrue, but Sirius had confirmed it and Remus was not known to lie, especially to him.

"After James and Lily's deaths you became Harry Potter, the boy who lived. You were truly James son at that point. He had died and I felt so guilty and so unworthy of ever claiming such a title as your father-"

"Let me guess" Harry interrupted him "You thought that since you were a werewolf, I would be better off living my life without you as my father. I'll grow up with the rich and well known Sirius Black and you'll watch me grow from the distance as my poor kind uncle, always there to give me advice and what not"

"Harry, there was nothing I could offer you-"

"I AM SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR SON!" Harry yelled "All those nights I cried because I wished my parents weren't dead, my dad was still alive and he said nothing!"

"Harry, its how your mother wanted it, she wanted you be James's son"

"Maybe when he was alive!" Harry yelled "Besides, I don't think you put up much of a fight to have me as _your _son"

"You are my son"

Harry looked at him darkly. He turned away from the scared werewolf and looked at Sirius

"Did you know?" His voice was quiet

Sirius shook his head "No I didn't" Harry looked at Remus

"Am I also a werewolf? Is that why I was sick" His voice held no emotion. Remus looked up at Harry and Sirius, who were both giving him distant looks as if he had suddenly become a stranger.

"No" Remus then began to explain to Harry all that Healer Novak had told them. He told him he would have mood swings and that his appetite would change, he also told him that his senses would become more sensitive around the full moon and if he ever got sick, all he needed was a pain relieving potion and some rest. Harry nodded slowly, his eyes were now trained on the bed cover wrapped over his legs.

"You should eat now Harry" Sirius said. "You were unconscious for a day and a half" Harry looked at the bowl of soup and despite having no appetite, he took the bowl in his hands but only stared at it.

"I think you should go" said Harry, his voice cold and hard. Remus had never seen him so angry and he knew he should probably give Harry some space to process it all, but he was scared if he left, he'll lose him forever. _It's not like you really ever had him._ A voice told him. Harry was right, he had kept the boy at a distance.

"Harry, I'm so sorry" Remus said not sure that would change anything. It didn't. Harry kept staring at his soup.

"Just go Remus" said Sirius, his voice more reserved now than as angry as it was earlier.

Remus got up slowly looking at the two important people in his life, saddened that they both refused to look at him. He knew he was at fault and they had every right to be upset at him.

"If you need to ask me anything, I'll be just an owl away, Harry" He walked towards the door and no one said anything. With one final look at the both of them he whispered a goodbye and then he was gone.

"I'm very angry with him" Harry basically whispered as tears finally came down his cheek. Sirius moved the bowl of soup away, knowing Harry was probably not going to eat right now and sat beside him.

"It okay to be angry at Remus. I am too" Sirius said "I suppose it's the shock of it all."

It was quiet for a few minutes and Harry cried silently and Sirius just patted his back gently. It wasn't until another ten minutes before Harry spoke

"Are…are you mad I'm not a Potter" He asked quietly. "Dad was your best friend and-" Sirius interrupted Harry with a tight hug.

"This changes nothing Harry" He said hugging him a bit tighter. "You will always be my godson and you know I love you so very much" That was a relief because Harry didn't know what he would do if Sirius started treating him differently because as far as Harry was currently concerned, Sirius was all he had. When Sirius let go of him Harry lay back down in his bed and pulled the covers over his head. Sirius sighed and patted his arm as he got up.

"Try and eat something Harry. I'll bring up dinner soon" He said

There was no response to that. Sirius shook his head cursing Remus again for doing this to Harry before he walked out of the room looking for a bottle of fire whiskey to drown his anger in.

000

Hope you leave reviews!


	6. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter does not belong to me**

00000

Summer 1995

Sirius sat quietly in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. It was very early in morning and he was feeling the effects of not having slept for two nights now, but how could he. Sirius still could not believe what had happened. Remus was Harry's father, not James. The thought of it made his blood boil. He remembered Harry's words from earlier that evening "Are…are you mad I'm not a Potter?" He had said no, but he was. Not because of who Harry was, but for what he was. Being the son of James meant he left something important behind, a part of himself. Sirius had always cherished the fact that he got to raise his best friend's son, tell him all he could about his father and feel proud when he saw traits of James in the boy. Now, it just seemed like their whole life was a lie. Sirius sighed and rubbed his tired eyes with his hands. He knew he had to keep it together, if he didn't what was Harry going to think. The boy had barely eaten anything for dinner before he went to sleep. Merlin knows what must be going through his head.

Sirius heard the door open upstairs followed by gentle footsteps making their way into the kitchen. It had to be a member of the order, most likely Molly or Arthur. It better not be Remus because Sirius did not feel like seeing him just yet, Merlin knows what he would do to him today. He knew he had said some awful things yesterday, but his stubbornness would not let him believe Remus deserved anything less.

"Good Morning, Sirius" It was Dumbledore. Sirius looked at his old headmaster with suspicious eyes. No one had noticed when the old man had disappeared yesterday during all the excitement. Sirius did not reply the older wizards greeting, but stared at him with hard grey eyes.

"Did you know?" he asked quietly

Dumbledore was not moved by the question. His face remained calm like always, but his eyes which usually twinkled held a measure of worry and stress that Sirius assumed was from all the hassle the ministry has been giving him.

"Yes and no" Dumbledore replied as he took a sit across from Sirius. Before Sirius had a chance to speak Dumbledore continued.

"On the day Harry was born, The Book of Admittance recorded his name as Harry Evans. Professor McGonagall and I never really knew what to think of it at the time until now. You see, as James was not Harry's biological father and Lily was never married to Remus the book recorded his mother's maiden name."

Sirius took in the information and felt relieve of some sort, he would have felt worse if he found out that Dumbledore was aware of this secret and he was the only one that had been in the dark.

"There would be an order meeting tonight. The rest of the order must be informed about this and we must discuss how we would explain Harry's different appearance to the rest of the wizrding world"

Of course! Sirius had not even thought about that yet. Harry would be going back to Hogwarts in less than two months, how were they going to explain this.

"You need not worry Sirius. All mistakes are a blessing in disguise" Dumbledore said getting up from his seat. It was then that the tired marauder realized he never even offered is old headmaster some tea.

"The meeting will commence at six" Dumbledore said and Sirius nodded

"Right. Sorry for being rude and not being a proper host. I'm not exactly…"

"You should try and rest Sirius. Staying awake does not drive the problem away" Dumbledore smiled kindly at him "You need not worry about offering me anything, I only came for short visit, I will be heading off to the ministry now, a couple things I have to get done" At the mention of the ministry his smile disappeared. Sirius watched as the old man left the kitchen, he saw that time had passed and so he preceded to making breakfast for Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had decided to stay at Grimmauld place instead of return home.

000000

His glasses looked odd on his face and it was not one second later before Harry took of the offending spectacles. This was weird. He was standing in front of the mirror, dressed for the day and his clothes barely fit him, he didn't need his glasses and his hair was perfectly in place! He was not himself, yet he was. It was so infuriating, Harry wanted to break the mirror before him.

"This is going to take some getting used to" Ron piped up from behind Harry, earning himself a glare from his friend

"What! It's true" The tall red hair said as he walked up to stand beside is friend "we are almost the same height" Ron tried to joke to lessen the tension, but it was useless.

"Are you still angry at Lupin?"

"What do you think?" Harry snapped

Ron wasn't able to say anything because Hermione opened the bedroom door and walked inside.

"We need to get you some new cloths or have Sirius magically resize them" She said and before Harry could give her a sarcastic response, she announced that breakfast was ready and the trio headed down to the kitchen, where they met Sirius, placing the last of the bacon on their plates.

"Morning" He tried to sound cheerful, but Harry could see the circles around his eyes. He was exhausted.

Ron and Hermione responded cheerfully, but Harry only looked at his godfather with concern

"Eat up prongslet, you hardly had anything in two days" Sirius said as he piled up Harry's plate with bacon, hash and eggs. It was only after Harry looked away from him that he realized what he had said.

Harry always loved his godfather's pet name for him, it had always made him feel special and closer to his dad in a way, now…now it felt like an insult.

Sirius didn't say anything about it and continued talking as if everything was normal. That was the thing that was getting on Harry's nerves. They were all treating him the same when the sight of him should remind them of how everything was different now. Ron had made a remark about his looks, but he was making height jokes, there was nothing funny about finding out he was not really Harry Potter!

"The minister, the bloody git that he is, still thinks Dumbledore is out for his job" Sirius was telling them, but only Ron and Hermione were really listening. "At this rate, nobody is going to be prepared for what's coming"

"You think You Know Who is planning something big?" Ron asked, traces of fear laced in his voice.

"He is looking for something, some sort of weapon" At this Harry looked up at his godfather and frowned. What could Voldemort possibly be looking for? Speaking of Voldemort, Harry began to think about going back to school and what everyone else would think when they saw him.

"What's going to happen now? How do I explain all this" He made a gesture at his face.

"Dumbledore has called for an emergency Order meeting. We are going to be discussing just that" Sirius told him

"Great. What time is it?" Harry asked. He needed to talk to Dumbledore, he had been trying to since the day of his trial, but it was almost as if his headmaster was avoiding him.

"Harry, you know you cannot be a part of the meeting"

"Of course he can, it's about him isn't it" Ron said a bit peeved. He was looking forward to actually attending one meeting.

"Sirius, since the Order won't necessarily be discussing You Know Who tonight, can't Harry be a part of it. I mean, this is about the huge change that has taken place in his life" Hermione said and Sirius looked like he was thinking about it. Harry just sat there fuming. The look was quite unnerving because now instead of saying Harry looked like James when he was angry, He looked so much like a young version of Remus irritated because James and Sirius had locked all his books away because they needed him to help carry out a new prank. The thought of his friend caused him to frown slightly and so Sirius looked away from Harry and at Hermione

"I guess you are right, but I'd have to ask Dumbledore. He didn't mention anything about Harry's attendance this morning"

"Dumbledore was here" Harry asked suddenly sounding like his normal self

When Sirius nodded, a small frown appeared on the young boys face.

The four of them finished their breakfast in silence and after that Sirius offered to go help Harry resize is clothes.

00000000

He ignored the knocking on his door and preferred to stay in the darkness of his bedroom. The windows had been charmed to block the sunlight and the seclusion of his cottage allowed very little noise from the outside. His body hurt, his mind hurt, his heart hurt. Everything hurt. He felt like nothing. Remus stayed in bed not asleep, and not fully awake either, he just lay in the darkness and replayed everything Sirius and Harry had said to him.

"YOU LIED TO HIM!"…"What could possibly cause you to betray James, your friend!"…..

"He never judged you despite everything. It's bad enough that you brought Peter into our lives and now you've gone and done this!" …"I AM SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR SON!"….. "I think you should go"…. "YOU LIED TO HIM!"…" ….betray James"…" "I think you should go"…..

"Perhaps a little sunlight in the room would do"

Remus bolted upright at the sound of someone else's voice in his room. The intruder lifted his wand and opened the curtains, causing light to fill the small room and momentarily blind its original occupant.

"That's much better, don't you think?"

Remus looked slightly annoyed at the old man once his eyes had adjusted.

"Dumbledore, what brings you here?" His voice was horse and groggy.

"Young Nymphadora had visited you earlier, but when you never came to the door, she feared the worst and came running to me"

"I was not in the mood for company" Remus said getting up from bed as quick as his body let him.

"Would you like some tea sir?" Remus asked the old man.

"Sure why not. I should perhaps make that for us, you should rest a little while." Remus's protest was ignored and so Remus slowly walked out into the kitchen where he saw Dumbledore pour out tea in two cups. The old man took a seat and Remus joined him.

"I have called for a meeting tonight. I hope to see you there"

"Sir, I…"

"We must discuss Harry's future. Things are different now, so we must change some security details." Dumbledore brought out a vile from his pocket and placed it on the table. "That should help you feel much better"

"Sir, I don't think Sirius and Harry want to see me just now" Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"Forgiveness would come Remus, however, it would be useless unless you learn to forgive yourself"

That being said, Dumbledore got up and said his goodbyes.

0000000oooooo000000

By a quarter to six, most members of the Order of the Phoenix were gathered around the long wooden table in the kitchen at Grimmauld place. Dumbledore had only invited those on the inner circle, people that Harry recognized. The Weasley's were there, Arthur, Molly, Bill, and of course Ron got to join in on today's meeting. Dumbledore, Hermione, Tonks, Professors McGonagall and Snape, Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Mundungus, Sirius and Remus, who had come in last.

Harry sat between Ron and Sirius, doing everything possible to avoid looking at Remus who was across from him. His legs shuffled ever so often, and he could not get himself to join in on any of the side conversations because he was so nervous about what would be decided tonight and seeing Remus–his father. He had a father. He, Harry had a living father and he had lied to him. Harry frowned as he looked at his lap. He had always imagined being a member of the order ever since he was little and Sirius had told him about how his parents and their friends had all been a part of it and to Harry the Order had always seemed like an organization of super heroes of some sorts and so it sucked that he could not enjoy his very first meeting, despite it being unofficial.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to begin, silencing the others and gaining everyone's attention. Harry was very grateful Dumbledore had only included people he had some sort of relationship with, people he wasn't expecting to question him senselessly.

"As we are all aware of the significant development that has taken place, I have called this meeting in order for us to decide what we are to tell the rest of the world." Dumbledore said, his voice calm and controlled as always "Let us keep in mind Harry's safety and is recent illness. I wondered if perhaps Harry retain his glamor appearance when he returns to Hogwarts so not to draw more attention to himself"

Harry already was the center of attention, he saw the papers every day. Drawing more attention was definitely not in his plans.

"Sounds brilliant" Mad-Eye said gruffly "This here could be his appearance for going undercover. Nobody would suspect" heads nodded, but others frowned

"We can't do that. Harry isn't immune to the glamor charm anymore, what happens during the full moon" Sirius said reminding them of the horrible sickness Harry had suffered.

"He'll take it off when the full moon comes" Moody said

"What about his symptoms the days before? Where would he be when he has to take off the glamor charm? What would is housemates think when he has to go away every month, don't you think they'd get suspicious" Sirius countered remembering his days in school and the things that had lead he and James to finally question Remus. He unwillingly glanced at his old friend and found him sitting still like a hurt puppy, looking away from them all.

"I can assure you Black, Gryffindor's have dumbed down since your time" Snape drawled from the end of the table. Sirius glared daggers at him and so did the other young Gryffindors

"Sirius is right" Bill said "Harry would be under more pressure"

"How about Harry stay who he truly is" Tonks offered quite peeved that this was not the first option they had chosen to discuss "He's already gone most of his life looking like…well, not himself, he'll be living a lie"

"These are times of war girl. We need the precaution. Do you know what Voldemort would do with information like this" Moody said almost impatiently.

Remus's head snapped up at that and Harry who had been quiet listening to everyone speak about him as if he was not in the room, paled a little at Moody's words.

"What could he do?" Remus asked, his low voice gaining everybody's undivided attention.

Moody looked at Dumbledore telling him to explain something that apparently everyone else was unaware of.

"Being a hereditary lycanthrope does not keep one completely clear from experiencing the transformation of the werewolf." Dumbledore said "There is a forbidden spell that can cause him to turn on the night of the full moon. Voldemort is very capable of knowing this spell"

"He was going to remain in his glamor anyway. Why did you pretend like this was up for discussion" Sirius snapped at Dumbledore.

"Sirius" Molly called him out on his rising temper

"He can't go back to Hogwarts; it's too dangerous"

"Sirius, You and I both know Harry is safest at Hogwarts. Dumbledore won't let anything harm him" Arthur said to him. Sirius might have known Arthur was trying to be reasonable, but Sirius was scared for Harry. He was tired, irritated, angry, worried, tense, and so he rounded on Arthur.

"Was it not at Hogwarts that Harry first encountered Voldemort while he was hiding behind a professor's head? Was it not there that he faced a basilisk and a boy Tom Riddle, Was it not at Hogwarts that he was knocked off his broom by Dementors that were chasing after that _rat_! Oh, and excuse me if I'm wrong, but was it not at Hogwarts that he was chosen to compete in the Triwizards tournament at just _fourteen_!"

"I'm not the one you are angry at Sirius" Arthur said calmly

"YOUR NOT!" Sirius rounded on Remus "IT'S_ YOU_ I'M PISSED OFF WITH"

It was quiet in the Kitchen. Harry watched with unease as Sirius pointed a finger at Remus.

"Please Sirius, tell me something I don't know" Remus said quietly looking at him without flinching. The two friends stared down one another. One in furious anger and the other looked hurt.

"And yet your childish tantrum is not going to get us out of here sooner" Snape said cutting the tension with his snide tone.

"You little-"Sirius moved from his seat.

"SIRIUS, SIT DOWN!" McGonagall snapped

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry would be entering his fifth year, perhaps it is time to give prefects their own quarters" She said in a professional tone.

"I believe so" Dumbledore said. He reached into his pockets and pulled out three envelopes. "I was going to deliver these to you three today since we would be making an appearance. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have been selected as Gryffindor House Prefects."

Ron blushed as he took the envelope from Dumbledore "Me?" He questioned

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore, Harry looked like he had just been hit in the gut, Hermione wanted to squeal, but in the light of the current conversation she held it in. Remus just waited patiently to hear what Dumbledore was going to say.

"We would provide separate quarters for Prefect of all houses, I'm sure we can manage the space-"

"But, I'm not a prefect" Harry said with a clipped tone

"I know Harry." It was the first time he had spoken to him directly "The prefects would get a pick of their roommates and I'm sure Mr. Weasley would not mind sharing a room with you"

Ron shook his head quickly. He had gotten the sense that this new development had soured Harry's mood

"May I pick Ginny even though she is not in my year?" Hermione asked and Dumbledore smiled

"Of course, Miss Granger" She smiled politely

"Sirius and Remus, you two were always good at charms, I employ one of you to teach Harry the glamor spell, so he may be able to change himself. I would of course give you permission to use magic for the rest of the summer, however only for your training" Dumbledore said "Severus would make wolfs bane potion for Harry so he may handle the effects of the moon better. This must stay between us, to the rest of the world, Harry is Harry Potter, son of James Potter. No one else can know your father is Remus, Harry"

Harry and Remus met each other's gazes.

"That shouldn't be too hard" said Harry, his voice going cold. There was a flash of emotion he saw in Remus's eyes that he could not explain before the older man looked away from him.

"That would be all about that situation, if your three could excuse us for a brief moment" They were going to talk about real order stuff now and so Mrs. Weasley was all too happy to shoo the three of them out of the kitchen. Right before the door closed, Harry heard Dumbledore start to speak. "Sirius, I heard you requested a change of shift-"

The three of them went up silently to Harry's room and did not speak until the door was closed. Inside Ginny pounced on them for information. As Hermione filled her in, Ron took this time to talk to Harry, who was silently brooding.

"Harry mate, I honestly thought you would be made prefect"

"Its fine Ron" he said dismissively "I never wanted to be a stupid prefect" He realized then by the hurt look on his friend's face that he was being unreasonable. Ron did not deserve the brunt of his bad mood. "Truly" He said more gently "I'm happy for you Ron. I couldn't handle the added responsibility" He tried to smile, but it did not reach is eyes.

"So far, this has been a horrid summer for you" Ron said

"How horrid can it be, you've just found out your fathers alive" Ginny told him "You should be happy"

"Happy that he's a liar and that he does not really care about me" Harry snapped at her

"I get that you are angry Harry, but you could be less rude to professor Lupin" Hermione told him. Harry knew she was probably right, but he didn't care, he could not control his emotions when he saw his so called father.

"This is going to be a long interesting year" Ginny said quietly

"There's too much happening" Hermione said sadly.

_And I'm at the center of it all_. Harry thought. It was silent for a few minutes as the teens thought about how they would deal with going back to school in light of the ministry calling Harry and Dumbledore liars, Harry's transformations, OWLS, Voldemort's secret plans, prefect duties, and Sirius, Harry and Remus hating each other.

"You guys up for a game of exploding snap" Ron asked breaking the silence. Everyone agreed and in silence they played a few games to help them forget their worries for the rest of the night.

00000

**See, a long chapter. I have been so busy with school and final papers, so I apologize for the delay. I had half the chapter done last week and did not find time to finish it until today. Mind you, I have finals tomorrow and haven't studied yet! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I would really love some feedback. Tell me how you liked it, constructive criticism and all that. Next chapter would most likely be up next week after finals. Oh! And just in case anybody has been wondering why Sirius never went to Azkaban that would be explained in a future chapter. It was going to be this one, but the flashback didn't fit. **

**Until next time,**

**Mentos93**


End file.
